


No Way Out [FANART/GIFSET] This City

by Loup_Aigre



Series: Adventures in Beacon Hills [14]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Criminals, Clubbing, Crimes & Criminals, Criminal Derek, Fanart, Gloves, Guns, Homeless Stiles, M/M, Organized Crime, Theft, Undercover Cop Stiles Stilinski, i did a thing, kingpin derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 12:50:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6705130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loup_Aigre/pseuds/Loup_Aigre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanart for this thriller fic by Trilliath. Read it, read it now!</p><p>"Every big city has its share of organized crime. This city is no different, having a long-term association with the Hale family crime organization. The problem for this particular city, however, is that the crime has been getting steadily worse each year. In part due to Peter Hale’s leadership, which is ruthless and cunning, and in part because of his highly effective nephew Derek Hale who has taken on the mantle of his family upon his parents’ deaths.</p><p>Nobody has been able to infiltrate the Hale family using conventional covers. They were too good for that. Way too good for that. And someone has to take them down.</p><p>But there is only one route left. A difficult route. A new face that none of the Hale family’s informants would know. And a young enough face to fit the profile of the sort of boy Derek Hale might… recruit."</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Way Out [FANART/GIFSET] This City

**Author's Note:**

  * For [trilliath](https://archiveofourown.org/users/trilliath/gifts).
  * Inspired by [No Way Out](https://archiveofourown.org/works/661980) by Anonymous. 



> UPDATE: For those of you who have be asking where the fic is that this work is inspired by, I just talked to the author and they said they took the fic down and will not be putting it back up. They were taken advantage of, and badly treated by, nasty people and unfortunately the author felt it was better just to take the work down. I can't tell you how sad that makes me or how angry I am at inconsiderate, greedy people who have now ruined a beautiful thing. Please remember these wonderful authors do not get payed to do what they do, and they give so much of them selves to us for nothing. Be kind and respectful always. I'm so sorry you all will not be able to read this fic. It truly was a master piece.

 

Tumblr: [michicant123](http://michicant123.deviantart.com/)

DeviantArt: [michicant123](http://michicant123.deviantart.com/)

**Author's Note:**

> Holla at me for comments or ideas.


End file.
